


Just A Little Offering

by OneofWebs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Sumia's Pegasus has never really cared for Henry, not after all the antics he's pulled, but that's just fine. She likes him, and that's really all he's ever needed.





	Just A Little Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't posted anything in awhile, but with last semester being as bad as it was (and work), I really was too stressed out to do it. However, with 2018 I've made a real promise to keep my resolution to write more, and I started a 365 Prompt exercise. One prompt a day, basically. I won't post them all, because they aren't all stories, but I really liked this one, so I figured why not.
> 
> The Prompt was "Animals", so here we go. In this story, Henry and Sumia are engaged already, but haven't actually gotten married. This is just some fluff to de-stress after class today.

Growing up the way he did, animals were often the only bit of support he had. Though it was a rather morbid thing to think about now, Henry found he didn’t mind so much. He’d spent a lot of time in that forest, and found himself now spending almost more time in the stables. He didn’t say much, just watched from the sidelines.

His first interaction with Sumia’s Pegasus had been deliciously death defying, as she didn’t really seem to care for Henry. The second time had been much better—when they had switched bodies. The poor girl really thought that it had been Sumia for the whole fifteen minutes that it had worked. Henry hadn’t actually gotten to ride her though, somewhere between the terrible comment he’d made and not really knowing what to do with his legs, she’d figured out that something was off and refused any further interaction.  
Not long after he had managed to ride the Pegasus. Sumia was there, though, and it couldn’t really count. She still didn’t like Henry one bit, for as much as her master was so enamored with him. But, it really didn’t bother Henry. If the wolf had been his companion, then this pegasus’s was Sumia’s. It wasn’t right to barge in on something like that, and he was content to lean against the wall and watch.

“It’s going to be getting colder soon,” Sumia perked up. She didn’t glance over at Henry, but he was the only one there.

“Ahhh, the cold’s not really for me,” he commented back. Sumia was brushing her Pegasus, long dutiful strokes along her side. She was going slowly, determined to keep it painless, should she encounter any knots, bumps, or the like. Henry really couldn’t help but admire her diligence.

“It’s not good for a Pegasus either,” she laughed, and this time she did glance over, a bright smile on her face.

“Aw, I’m sure she can handle it.”

Sumia frowned, and the Pegasus made some sort of indignant noise. Henry only laughed though, and pushed himself away from the wall.

“Kidding, kidding!” and he made a theatric bow, cape in hand, before approaching. He kept enough distant that the Pegasus couldn’t chew on his collar, like she’d tried to the last time he made the mistake of walking too close. It’d taken days to convince Cherche to fix it, and weeks to get it back.

“Should we go to the market and buy her a new blanket? I’m sure she’d like that.”

Sumia smiled again, “I hope so. I was thinking the same thing! She has one, but it’s so ratty… But,” and she sighed.

Henry waved his fingers at her, “No, no. No sighs. Is this about that tiny bag of coins you have?” and he laughed under his breath.

“My bag of coins is not tiny, it’s just…” Sumia mulled for a minute, “not full. But yes, that’s what this is about. I don’t know if I have enough money.”

“Well, we could always just take some.”

“We are not stealing from the army—Henry, why would you even—?”

“You can take some? From me?” 

Sumia looked with wide eyes at the sudden bag in his hand, like he’d really just pulled it out of nowhere. The more she looked at it, the more she realized that it was probably no more filled than her own. None of them really had much money, not at the moment. Not in the smack dab middle of a war. But…

“Are you…offering it to me?” Sumia picked up finally. Even her Pegasus looked a little shocked at the statement. “That’s—that’s all you have. I couldn’t possibly, I can’t, no, no, no.” She was shaking her head with every new ‘no’, and it continued under her breath as she went back to brushing.

Henry titled his head to the side, “Why? It should be enough to get your girl a new blanket.”

“Because that’s your money. I shouldn’t take it for something so stupid. Naga, why did I even tell you about this. I should’ve known you’d do this, I’m so stupid. She already has a blanket—”

“I dooooo,” he dragged the word out far longer than necessary, “believe I mentioned it first. I’m also the one offering. Doesn’t that make me the stupid one?”

Sumia stopped brushing, once again, to no joy from her Pegasus. But she had to stare off in awe at Henry, who seemed in deep thought about the idea. It really made no sense, but something about him. He just always knew what to say to put Sumia’s mind at ease, even if it was something as nonsensical as that. She still smiled.

“Well… I’d never say that, you know that.”

“That’s why I said it. That’s why I’m offering too, you’d never ask! I know that. I know you,” and he looked far too proud of himself, the smug little smile on his face, the slight and shallow nod of his head.

Sumia couldn’t even stop herself from the making the absolutely ridiculous, stupid grin on her face. He wasn’t even trying, she knew that, she was pretty sure he didn’t even know how to try to be charming. And here he was, hand still outstretched with the bag of coins and a wide smile on his face. Eyes closed in some fake deep thought about his words. He really did know her.

“Thank you, Henry,” Sumia had put down the brush, and approached him by the time he opened his eyes again. She was standing there, near head and a half shorter than him, and looking down. Her face was red, he could see that much, and she was twiddling her fingers at chin height as she looked over the bag in his hands.

He did, really, what he considered the only option at this point. With his free hand, he reached out and took hers. Palm upright, and bag planted firmly there, before he curled her fingers over it.

“Buy her the nicest one you can find! Make it purple,” he told her. He couldn’t have faked this level of excitement.

“Oh! But you have to come with me! I can’t possibly pick it out by myself!” Sumia pressed, still looking for some compromise.

Henry shook his head, “No, no, it’s for your girl. You pick it out.”

“But your mon—”

“She wouldn’t like a gift from me anyway,” a dramatic sigh as he folded his arms across his middle. “How could I ever put that kind of stress on her.”

Sumia puffed out her cheeks, then turned harshly on her heel, “Now see here,” she said, loud enough that Henry was almost shocked. He opened one eye to watch her. “Henry has been very patient with you, and now he’s even going to help buy you a new blanket. You must like it, okay? It’s the only way he will go with me.”

Silence.

“I really want him to come with me,” she was holding onto the bag of coins like a lifeline now, looking at her Pegasus with such hope in her eyes. Biting her lip. Sincere, and that was Henry’s favorite thing about her.

The Pegasus made some sort of snort noise. Whatever it was, Sumia immediately perked up and whirled back around, holding the bag of money back out to Henry.

“You must come now! She’ll accept it, I know she will. Please!” Wide eyes. Happy eyes. Henry didn’t often find himself impressed, and much less speechless. But somehow, staring at this lady, he found himself this way more and more often.

“Okay,” he dumbly agreed.

“Yes!” Sumia threw her arms up. Around him. Just enough to pull him down so she could kiss his cheek.

The embarrassment set in approximately half a second after she had done it. That was something he didn’t think would ever go away, ring on her finger or not. Maybe it was still the Not-Actually-Married-Yet stage that caused it, but Henry didn’t really care. If she never got over it, well, he’d be just fine.


End file.
